Optical simulation techniques and apparatus are available for simulating the movement of a perceived scene relative to rotational movement of the head of an observer in one or more axes. In these situations, it is merely necessary to move a representation of the scene across the field of view of the observer, and this motion gives the observer a visual effect corresponding to rotation with respect to a real world scene. The simulation of translation of the scene relative to the observer is a complex phenomena. In order to provide the effect of an observer translating himself, or moving laterally with respect to the real world scene, the vanishing point (and horizon) of the same must not change its apparent position with respect to the observer since it is by definition at a great distance, and any relatively small lateral motion of the observer cannot change the apparent direction of objects on the horizon. The maximum effect of the translation of a scene must occur at the portion of the scene closest to the observer and must diminish proportionately going toward the horizon or farthest distance from the observer. The present invention provides method and apparatus for simulating this motion.